


waiting

by dorkydemigods



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shirbert, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: anne,, cole,, diana & jerry greet gil ( who just came back from toronto) at the station
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 22





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> its annes bday so my dumbass brain decided to write this

anne ran towards the platform, not caring to wait for diana, cole and jerry to catch up. the train from toronto was due to arrive in a few minutes, as gilbert had written in his letter. 

diana and cole caught up to her, both out of breath and panting from running after anne. diana stood next to her while cole looked around, trying to find where jerry was in the crowd. 

"the train should be here by now," anne mumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. 

diana said nothing and squeezed anne's hand. 

cole had finally found jerry in the midst of a crowd of people trying to get out of the station. 

anne could see the train now; it was turning around the corner and entering the station. it came to a stop right in front of anne, who stepped out of the way to avoid being trampled. she watched as people made their way out of the train, but she had eyes for only one person. 

as soon as gilbert stepped off the train and onto the platform, anne ran to his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug. he chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"hello, anne girl," he said brightly, using his new nickname for her. 

anne untangled herself from gilbert's arms and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. 

not until she heard someone clear their throat behind them did she pull away, her face bright red. 

"hey gil," cole and diana said in unison, matching smirks on their faces. 

jerry gave gilbert a hug. "we've missed you," he said, grinning. 

gilbert laughed and put his arm around anne's shoulders. "i missed you too," he replied. 

anne glanced at the clock. "we better hurry, marilla's got quite a feast prepared for us at green gables," she said, leaning into her beau. 

the group walked out of the station together, talking and laughing and discussing the things gilbert had missed when he was in toronto. there was a particularly embarrassing story about anne and she lingered behind, not wanting to hear the story again. 

cole slowed down and walked next to her. "so i was right, wasn't i?" he said, that same smirk still plastered on his face. 

"you were," anne admitted, blushing furiously.


End file.
